


baby, keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice

by untilweyeetagain



Series: She-Ra Week [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Princess Prom (She-Ra), au where catra leaves the horde with adora, but they don't actually do anything more than make out, rated m but it's just a steamy make-out session, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: adora and catra find themselves caught in a rather compromising position after they decide to ditch princess promwritten for day 5 of she-ra week on tumblr: princess prom/healing
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	baby, keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice

**Author's Note:**

> title is from physical by dua lipa

Adora giggled as she was twirled around the dance floor, her hair flying out behind her. Catra was leading her in the intricate dance, and the girls were having fun spinning around and spending time with each other. They had only ever been able to do this in private moments that had been few and far between during their time in the Horde. 

The Horde had never permitted relationships between cadets (though this obviously didn’t stop them from happening in secret), stating that they interfered with training and loyalty - in the end, they had been right: when Adora had left the Horde, Catra had been torn between her loyalty to Adora, the girl who had been by her side for as long as she could remember, and her loyalty to the Horde, the army that had found her as a baby and raised her into a soldier, and in the end, her loyalty to and love for Adora had won out, and she had also left the Horde and followed Adora into the Rebellion.

Because of the Horde’s aversion to anything fun, Adora and Catra had never learned formal dances, and so they had spent multiple afternoons in the week before Princess Prom with Bow and Glimmer, learning the dances they needed to know. 

Adora had quickly found that she loved dancing, and to Catra, it was the cutest thing ever to watch her dance, and every time she looked at her face as they whirled around the ballroom, she found herself falling slightly more in love with the blonde in her arms. She looked so peaceful, so in her element, her hair flaring out behind her as she moved, her eyes closed as she trusted Catra to lead her, a small grin lighting up her face.

Opening her eyes, the blonde found her face incredibly close to her partner’s and she blushed heavily at the intense look in Catra’s eyes, the brunette’s gaze locked on her, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stared at Adora. She was used to the look on Catra’s face by now, but that didn’t stop the heat that rushed through her when she thought about how that look was reserved for her and only her. It was the look that told her exactly what Catra was about to do.

True to Adora’s prediction, Catra suddenly pulled Adora even closer than she had been before, their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible as Catra’s lips descended upon hers. The kiss started soft, like always, but it quickly grew in intensity. Catra was still leading their dance, and they hadn’t stopped moving, even as both of them had stopped paying attention to the movement of their feet in favour of losing themselves in one another.

It was only when Adora stumbled minutely in her steps that the pair decided to leave the dance floor, heading out of the main ballroom in search of a deserted corner in which to finish what they had started. Catra dragged Adora behind her before pressing her against a frost-covered wall, their lips immediately finding each other again. Adora moaned quietly when Catra wedged her knee between her legs, her hands making their way into the brunette’s hair and tugging slightly, causing Catra to growl into her mouth.

This was hardly their first time making out, but it was certainly the first time they had done it in such a public setting, and the thought of being caught wrapped up in Catra like this sent flares of heat through Adora, a small whimper escaping her and being swallowed by Catra’s insistent lips. Adora tilted her head back against the wall, and Catra took the offer, breaking her lips from hers to attack her neck, sucking marks there that would be impossible to hide when they rejoined the others in the ballroom.

The further down Catra’s lips went, the louder Adora’s moans and whimpers became, and Catra lifted her hand from where it had gripped the blonde’s hip up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle them before the pair were found. Adora was grinding down on Catra’s thigh where it rested between her legs, and she was  _ so close _ to her climax when they heard footsteps approaching. 

Neither of them knew what to do - it was hard to deny the evidence of what they were doing when one considered the bright marks covering Adora’s neck and both of their ruffled appearances, but at the same time, there was the urge to try and hide it, play it off as them just chilling in an empty corner away from the Prom. 

However, before either of them could do anything more than pull away to stare each other in the eyes in fear, Bow and Glimmer walked around the corner, chatting amiably until they saw the pair pressed against the wall and froze. The four of them just looked at each other for several minutes, and Adora could tell that neither of the others knew what to do, and to be fair to them, neither would she if she had walked in on them in an intimate position. Deciding to just get it over with sooner rather than later, she spoke up first.

“Hey, guys… whatcha doing?” She inwardly congratulated herself for how normal she sounded, but that was offset slightly by her still-heaving chest and heavy breathing as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Um, we were going to go for a stroll around the palace grounds, but you know what? I think we’ll go out another way, so, uh, yeah, see you.” Bow stumbled through the words and was already turning to leave with Glimmer before he even finished talking.

When the other two were gone, Adora looked back at Catra, who was still looking at her with that same intensity in her gaze, but to her surprise, the brunette burst out laughing. Adora was sure that the girl had finally gone mad when she kept laughing for more than a minute, and by the time she had calmed down, Adora had just resorted to giving her a questioning stare.

Catra shook her head, and explained. “It’s just- their faces!” She started laughing again, but thankfully it didn’t last as long this time. “They were all like-” she pulled an exaggeratingly shocked face that coaxed a chuckle out of Adora. The blonde let her head fall forward onto Catra’s shoulders as she breathed out another laugh at another quip Catra made. This girl would be the death of her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate the ending but i cba to try and think of an alternative way to end this so,,, yeah
> 
> anyways come find me on tumblr @untilweyeetagain


End file.
